


Aliado.

by sickdreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, PWP without Porn, Remus needs a hug, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamer/pseuds/sickdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había pocas cosas que Tony podía hacer para las que Steve no se hubiera preparado, pero aparecer con dos adolescentes ingleses rarísimos en su departamento no estaba en la lista.</p>
<p>Crossover escrito para un Bingo Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliado.

\- No tienes idea de lo último que hice, Cap.

 

Fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar en su departamento esa tarde. No le pareció extraño, casi por inercia lo ignoró y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar una cerveza.

 

\- Rogers, traje a unos amigos -le susurró bajito Stark- los dejé en la sala de estar -y los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos.

 

_\- Ey, Lunático, si le lleváramos a Colagusano una de estas cajas muggles, ¿crees que dejaría a Jimmie para adorarme a mí?_

 

_\- Deja ya eso, Sirius._

 

_\- Pero Lupin, con esto podríamos distraer a los elfos domésticos para meter droobles a la comida de los Slytherin._

 

_¿Qué?_

 

En serio. ¿Qué?

 

El Capitán no entendió ni la mitad de lo que había oído. Miró confundido en dirección a Stark y éste sonrió emocionado.

 

No, no era primera vez que Tony quería mostrarle algo nuevo que hubiera hecho, tampoco era primera vez que entraba como si nada en su departamento sin su permiso, pero sí le molestaba que entrara a mostrarle algo con dos absolutos desconocidos. Más aún si los desconocidos eran dos ingleses que hablaban extraño.

 

\- Debo asumir que no los trajiste desde un manicomio, ¿verdad? -levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta del más bajo.

 

\- No _,_  Capitán Cubito, pero puedes servirle té al flaquito, siento que tienen bastante en común.

 

En ese momento Steve se asomó en dirección a la sala y los vio. Uno sentado tranquilamente en el sofá y el otro golpeando su televisor con un palito. Okay, el del palito era el demente, el otro tenía cara de razonable.

 

\- ¿Ves? Tienen la misma cara de aburrida señora aguafiestas.

 

Rogers suspiró pesadamente y entró a la sala llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

 

\- Buenas tardes -saludó- soy Steve Rogers, dueño del departamento. No sé por qué están aquí y asumo que eso fue culpa del caballero a mi lado -Stark les guiñó un ojo ante la exasperación del más alto- ¿estoy en lo correcto?.

 

El del palito quiso contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el que estaba sentado.

 

\- Ya que sabes eso, puedo concluir que no es primera vez que ocurre -estiró la mano hacia Steve- Remus Lupin, mucho gust...

 

\- Sí, Lunático, seamos muy ingleses y saludemos cono idiotas o... -el de pelo negro se echó junto a Lupin en el sofá interrumpiendo su presentación- Sirius Black, ¿alguno me explica cómo funciona la caja? -y luego apuntó a la televisión.

 

Lógicamente, Tony sonrió encantadísimo y comenzó a explicarle al Black cómo funcionaban la tele y muchos otros artefactos, mientras el otro lo secundaba riendo y preguntando más cosas.

 

Era como tener dos tornados en la misma habitación. Quizás no debió saltarse el semáforo en rojo la otra noche y ahora el destino lo castigaba. Casi sentía cómo su parpado tiritaba tan solo pensando en dos seres semejantes juntos, pero de pronto miró al tal Remus y vio la misma expresión plasmada en su cara: _pánico_. Y supo que no estaba solo en esto.

 

El tal Remus se encogió de hombros para mirarlo, sacó de su chaqueta un palito igual al que minutos atrás tenía Black y susurró algo que Rogers no alcanzó a escuchar. Casi de inmediato, las voces de Stark y Sirius cesaron y éste último lo miró enojado, casi como si fuera un verdadero perro guñendo.

 

Dos horas más tarde, ya sabían que Tony había usado el portal de Thor  _con unas pocas modificaciones, abuelo, calma_.  _No es algo que no pueda arreglarse._  


 

 

Y que Black realmente podía convertir los huesos de Tony en babosas  _si seguía jodiendo con lo del perro_.

 

Quizás debían pensar en cómo solucionar esto, pero también podían quedarse otro rato conversando. Después de todo, encontrar a alguien que entendiera tan bien tu forma de vivir la vida era más bien difícil.

 

Y era algo que Lupin y Steve sabían. Aún más con Stark y Black tan felices con la presencia del otro. Sí. Era como encontrar un aliado en lo peor de la guerra,

 

Entonces... Sí. Quizás podían esperar un par de días más antes de arreglarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta. Desde que propusimos incluir en el bingo este prompt, pensé que Sirius y Tony se abrazarían emocionados llorando como amigas ebrias. Así que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.
> 
> Los AU son amor, créanme.


End file.
